Mikos no Specialize in Aliens Too (version2)
by OriginalElementa
Summary: Kagome hated her hero complex, it stayed with her after the Feudal Era and now it got her into a new war; curse the kami that created it! T for saftey and mild language. This is version 2. It's better I promise!


Chapter One:

"The kami must hate my guts, Tranquility my ass, there's nothing tranquil about it. Stupid robots, stupid Camaros, stupid Sesshoumaru!" Kagome muttered herself cursing freely to relieve all the frustration she had. She was running for her life, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her feet hitting the gravel of the construction site at night as she was being closely followed by a possessed car.

After the final battle between Kagome the gang, all their allies against Naruku, his creations and his minions, Kagome went back to her time to finish her education, she promised to visit her feudal friends and keep in touch after nothing was holding her from returning to her own time.

When Kagome left the feudal era through the well, it closed up for good. All the magic that powered it was drained and the Shikon no Miko was stuck in modern times. She cried for hours, stayed almost comatose for days and her depression lasted for months. On the anniversary of Naruku's death as she cleaned the well house, they came. At first Kagome didn't know who they were, they seemed like ordinary visitors to the shrine until one of the men took off his baseball cap. There perched on his head was two, furry white, dog ears. Then she recognized everyone, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame and all their kids.

They were reunited at last. Apparently, once Kagome left and the well sealed permanently, they were just as depressed as she was, then they realized that she was in the future an all they had to do was wait. So they went on with their lives happy to know that they would see each other again. Sesshoumaru adopted Shippo and raise him alongside of Rin, then admitted Inuyasha to his pack and finally accepted him as royal family. Kikyou and Inuyasha married and had a beautiful wedding and in the following years they had a grand total of 5kids. Due to an ancient blood ceremony, Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha full access to his demon heritage, through the mating ceremony, Kikyou received all its benefits too, she transformed into a demon and their children suffered from no human blood.

Kouga and Ayame also married once Kouga realized that Ayame was his one true soulmate, not Kagome. They are the current ruling family of the Northern Land and their subjects have no reason to upsurp them. They also had litters of pups and plan to have more!

Shippo and Rin also became an item. Once they came of age they wasted no time in mincing words and eloped because they knew if Sesshoumaru knew, Shippo would have lost important items. Once married they returned and Sesshoumaru eventually forgave them; Rin became kitsune by mating Shippo through their shared strength of the bonds, and currently have no children. Shippo explained that they didn't feel ready; Kagome accepted it but looked forward to grandkids when they decided the time was right.

Miroku and Sango, finally tied the knot the year Kagome left. They died of old age after years of living together in happiness; they revived the Demon Slayer's village with the help of Kohaku. Inuyasha was sure to assure Kagome that they loved her very much and wished for her happiness. The Demon Slayer's village still existed and in it they are still honored by their descendants.

Once the humans began to take over Japan the Yokai were forced to adapt. Through the combined efforts of the greatest and the strongest of demons, along with the help of a multitude of monks and mikos (they too found themselves going extinct), they all created a new pocket dimension where anyone with holy ki and demonic energy could live in peace. It was created as an exact replica of Japan at it's environmental height. Eventually, demons and miko equivalents of every continent joined them when the same thing occurred in their society and soon the Demon Secret Society became a big melting pot of all Demons and People of every culture! Kagome journeyed there multiple times and found it free without pollution, clean, and experiencing a very long golden age, it was perfect for yokai and humans with spiritual powers.

Once Kagome became reacquainted with all her old friends she became the liaison between the two worlds. Sesshoumaru was her 'supervisor' but Kagome referred to him as aniki instead, surprisingly, he didn't mind, and adopted her; it was because of him that she was in the United States. He felt that she was working too hard, Kagome couldn't disagree because it was true but she loved her job, it was easy to get lost in the work. So he sent to her to America to get some R and R. When Kagome refused he made it into a mission, there was abnormal energy signatures in the state of Nevada, although it wasn't of utmost importance, it was a concern nonetheless. American demon equivalents could be getting frisky down there and there was a possibility that it could reveal their secret society.

As per request *cough*order*cough*, Kagome was charged with identifying what was abnormal in the area. That is how she ended up running for her life. Earlier that day, Kagome was sipping some tea at her favorite café when she saw a high school kid trying to outrun a Camaro on a bright pink bike. It was a strange sight and Kagome followed in pursuit when she saw the car had no driver and possessed the weirdest spiritual energy she has ever encountered. She wanted to believe that it was a soul but every soul she encountered was spread throughout its host's body it was compacted tight like it was in that car.

She followed the Camaro with her motorcycle, she followed them when the boy fell off his bike, get up, keep going, apparently he knew a girl that was eating lunch at the fast food place and she joined in the pursuit. Eventually they ended up in the construction site, where she lost their trail. She left her motorcycle on the curb then proceeded on foot. She met up with the boy and his girlfriend when they literally ran into her. They were trying to escape a small spindly robot that had a small condensed soul a lot like the Camaro's. Only it was trying to kill them, the boy and girl grabbed her by the arms and dragged her with them.

The small evil robot finally caught up to them and tackled the boy. It desperately held on as the boy tried to kick him off, which he eventually did. Now pant-less, the boy kept running, the robot monster tried to follow but Kagome pinned it down and purified its brains (circuits, or whatever.) Surprisingly Kagome didn't fry its brains at all, she extinguished it's soul instead. Her miko ki traveled through its body and obliterated its small, evil; soul like her ki knew instinctively where to go. The body 'shut down and landed heavily on the gravel.

Once it no longer struggled Kagome nudged it with her toe just to make sure it was dead. Kagome was pretty sure whatever it was, it was the abnormality that drew the attention of the Demon Secret Society to this small town. She concluded that it must either be a human experiment or an alien. Alien seemed more likely because no way humans could transfer souls to previous inanimate objects, only the undead to could do that and it was definitely alive.

"Thanks." The boy said breathlessly as he approached the robot corpse.

"No problem, I'm Kagome."

"Sam, and this is Mikaela." The boy introduced himself and the girl beside her now holding a hand held saw.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"They like, had a giant robot death match!" The girl Mikaela whispered scared. "Wait, where are you going?!" She asked me as I climbed the small hill to where the Satan Camaro robot stood victorious.

"Well if he wanted to hurt us he would have done it already." Kagome rationalized, "Can you talk?"

-FX radio broadcasting-

"So you talk through the radio?" Mikaela simplified

-Your beautiful, beautiful!-

"What's going on?" Kagome asked

-Under enemy fire, Captain-Your angel protects you- The robot said through multiple radio clips.

"Well, what happened last night?" Sam asked fearful.

-Reconnaissance-Visitors raining down from heaven alleluia!-

"Wait more are coming?!" Kagome asked undecided between excited or scared.

-Correct!-Do you have any more questions?- The car asked as it folded back into its Camaro form then opened the passenger door. Kagome stepped in immediately and moved into the back seat, when Sam followed her Mikaela grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Are you insane?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"40 years from now, will you regret not getting in?" Sam retorted. Sam let Mikaela enter first before he got in the passenger seat. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again content to simply enjoy the silence and recuperate from their flight from death.

Kagome was in a bad mood, of all the times to get into an intergalactic fight probably bloody war she forgot her bow and arrows, her emotions were in turmoil as she now realized she got into another war, and the place on her back that she couldn't reach was itching real bad. As a result, she stretched out in the back seat and vainly tried to itch. When Mikaela tried to sit next to her Kagome looked at Sam trying to tip him off to make his move. Sam was riding shot gun and Mikaela squatted on the mid-section between the front two seats as it was obvious Kagome wasn't going to budge.

"Why don't you sit in the driver's seat?"

"What? He's driving!"

"Pretty good too." Kagome piped in.

"Well, sit in my lap. I mean I have the only seat belt and safety first." Sam offered. Mikaela sighed then agreed.

"That was a pretty good move."

"Ya?"

"Mhmm. But you know what I don't get? If he is some kind of super advanced alien robot how come he's disguised as a crappy car?" She said silently. Satan's Camaro screeched to a stop in the tunnel and the car door opened. Sam and Mikaela climbed out and the door slammed after them. Kagome smiled at their rough treatment. She would have kicked them out too.

"Don't worry Bee, I like old school." To her enjoyment the radios blared

–They are- on a high way to hell! - Kagome laughed and crawled into the now vacant passenger's seat. After a couple minutes of agonizing silence Kagome spoke up. "So, do you have a name Mr. Yellow Camaro?"

-Not yet not yet!-Got any suggestions?-

"It's your name; a name is your entire being in a nutshell giving me the honor is almost unheard of." Kagome said

-I don't care! As long as you are happy! - The unnamed Camaro sung.

"Any preferences?"

-Tengo nada, dame lo. - (I have nothing, give me it.)

"Alright. How about Bumblebee, your racing stripes remind me of a Bumblebee, but are you sure you don't care?"

-I love it! Its perfect- A woman's voice screamed through the speakers. –Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, babe!- In a bought of excitement the newly named Bumblebee drove up the wall! Kagome squealed in shock. The same its perfect clip' played again as a brand new Chevy Camaro drove underneath them. A bright blue beam shot from the headlights and passed over the hot rod and Bumblebee instantly started changing shape until it was an identical match.

"Oh my Kami! Bee, you're hot!" Kagome laughed as the seats reshaped underneath her.

-Thank you, thank you very much- Elvis played over the radio, Bumblebee made a U-turn and they headed to the stationary Sam and Mikaela. As they drove up Mikaela and Sam were just as shocked if not more.

"God! You're beautiful!" Mikaela praised running her hands over the hood. Elvis replayed and everyone laughed at the humor.


End file.
